


Nightmare

by intheinkpot



Series: Whumptober 2019 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Bellatrix's torture never ends.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: nightmare

Agony wracked Hermione’s body, her very blood feeling like liquid fire in her veins.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood above her, cackling, and released the curse. “I wonder how long you’ll last, mudblood. A while, I hope. It’s always disappointing when my toys break before I’m done with them.”

Hermione trembled, tears slipping down her cheeks. Desperately, she looked to the woman watching them, passive and cold.

“Please,” she croaked. “Please...help me...”

Narcissa’s expression didn’t change. There was no hint of sympathy in her ice blue eyes.

Bellatrix laughed. “Good luck, mudblood. You’re asking the wrong sister for mercy. Narcissa isn’t soft on mudbloods like Andromeda.”

Hermione sobbed. “Please...Narcissa...”

Narcissa’s expression did not change.

Bellatrix wasn’t laughing anymore. Her face twisted in fury.

“How dare you address her, put her name in your filthy mouth.  _ Crucio! _ ”

Hermione screamed again, but the sound was strangely muffled. She screamed louder, panicking, but still her cries for help were muffled - 

“Darling, wake up!”

Hermione’s eyes snapped open. Narcissa’s concerned blue eyes stared down at her, and her heartbeat slowed, reality coming back to her. 

“Are you alright?” Narcissa asked.

Hermione nodded. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

“You were screaming in your sleep.” Narcissa watched her closely.

Hermione’s brow furrowed. “Was I?” Perhaps that explained her strange muffled screams at the end of her dream.

“Would you like to discuss it?”

Narcissa’s expression was tentative as if she already knew what Hermione’s nightmare had entailed.

Hermione shook her head. “Maybe in the morning.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Just...hold me?” It comes out more vulnerable than Hermione had intended.

Narcissa’s expression softens. “Of course, darling.”


End file.
